A Mission
by Midnight Dreameress
Summary: This is my first fic. Duo goes off to complete a mission, but what is the real reason behind his mission?(finished) R+R pls
1. Default Chapter

A.N- this is my very first fic, so please be nice.  This fic will be a 2-part fic.  There may also be some grammar and spelling mistakes I've made so just bear with me please.  Anyways some info in case you get confused:  Duo works at the junkyard and Hilde does the paperwork.  They are involved, but have decided to sleep in separate rooms. (Don't have a reason, but that's how it came out, so there =P).  

Disclaimer:  I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  I said it alright?  Now I'm going to go off to a corner and cry.

The Mission

The day was cloudy and dreary, yet there wasn't a drop of rain to be seen, it didn't matter to Duo, the weather matched the mood that he had gotten after he had received the phone call from Quatre.  He loathed doing what he was about to do, but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter, if he had he would never leave her side.

~Flashback~

He had just gotten in from the junkyard, when he heard the vid-phone ring.  Shouting "I'll get it!"  He ran to the phone and picked it up.  "Hello?" he said.  It turned out to be Quatre on the line.  He looked troubled.  It seemed that the Preventers had summoned the 5 Gundam pilots on a mission to, yet again, protect the peace.  They had 3 days in which to prepare to depart.  They would be rendezvousing at Quatre's house.  When there, they would be told in more detail what they would be required to do and who the enemy was and what they wanted.  Quatre knew that Duo would probably be reluctant to leave the colony of L2, his home, so he added to persuade him, that it was important to Relena's safety.  He couldn't say no to protecting Relena, so he agreed.

~End Flashback~

            Duo was approaching Hilde's bedroom.   He could see the faint light that was coming out underneath her bedroom door.  Each step he took felt like lead to him. But he had to do this, he reminded himself.  For the sake of Relena (They had become good friends over the years of peace.)  Now standing outside her bedroom door, he paused a moment to collect his thoughts before he knocked.  "Come in" he heard her say.  And that's what he did.  She was typing away on the computer in her room.  She was doing some entries for the company.  "Hold on sec."  She finished typing a few more words, stretched then turned around.  She had a smile on her face, but when she saw his expression, it quickly turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"…"

"Duo, please tell me" She asked in a concerned voice.

"I…I have to leave on mission with the other pilots"

"A mission? But you haven't had one in years!" she said in a quiet tone of voice.

"I know.  Things were calm for a while, but now it seems another rebel group has formed.  And we need to stop it before it gains enough power to start anything big."

"I see." "When do you have to leave?"

"In 3 days"

I guess I can't do anything about it," She said in a defeated tone.

"It's not like I can stop you from protecting the world now can I?" she said with a wry smile trying to sound cheerful she asked, "How long will you be gone then?"

"I'm not sure.  Quatre didn't say anything specific" 

With a forced smile on her face she said "I'm sure it won't take long, I mean, what can stand against 5 Gundam pilots right?"

"Right" nodding his head in the affirmative.

Two Days Later

"Hilde. I'm going now"

"Alright, bye" she said in a distracted tone.

He found it strange that she seemed so nonchalant about his leaving.  She didn't even give him a kiss goodbye.  He was running late, so he couldn't do anything about it, he just went up to her, gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left.

            Hilde watched Duo back out of the driveway in his car and then went to the vid-phone and punched in a phone number.  When a familiar voice answered she said, "He's gone"

"Good" "Now, let us commence with the rest of the mission."

"Acknowledged"

tbc

A.N- this is the first part of the story, I know it's short but I wanted to end it here.  Do you guys think I should continue?  Please review and tell me what you think of it so far.  There will be one more part to this and then my first fic will be done! Yay!  Thanks for reading all the way to the end of the first part ^^.  I didn't think anyone would.  Anyway, I'm starting to babble so next part should be up soon. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

            A.N- I'm sorry it took me awhile to get out the next half of my fic, but I just couldn't get myself to type it all up.  But I did it, so that's the good thing right? *nods* in response to own question.  Anyway on with the story, hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer:  I DO NOT own Gundam Wing, they belong to their respective owners. *sob* It doesn't get any easier saying this.  Maybe if I say it over and over… I do not own Gundam Wing, I do not own Gundam Wing, I do not own Gundam Wing…

The Mission Chapter 2:

During the drive to the airport, Duo felt as though something wasn't right, but he shook it off, thinking it was probably because he was missing Hilde already added to the fact that he was dreading the 3-hour flight ahead of him.  Even though Quatre had said that he'd have his own private jet take him to his place, he just didn't like the idea of being in a plane all by himself with no one to talk to.  

Back At The House…

Hilde took out her already packed suitcase that she had previously hidden in her closet.  She figured that she'd need to wait for at least half and hour, so she wouldn't risk bumping into Duo at the airport.  Thinking that, she took her time getting ready.  

            Half an hour up, and confident that Duo was probably boarding Quatre's jet by now she left the house, boarding the taxi that she had called for ahead of time.  While in the taxi, she prayed that Duo wouldn't find out what she was up to until she wanted him to and mentally went over everything in her head to make sure that nothing could go wrong with her plan. 

            Arriving at the airport 10 minutes later, she got out paid the driver, then immediately went to the airstrip where she knew a jet would be awaiting her arrival.  Boarding the plane, she took a look around and was awed at how lush the interior was, she had never seen, let alone been in a private plane before.  There was a couch and flight seats with plenty of legroom, a big-screen television, and more.  'He sure knows how to treat a girl' Hilde thought 'he didn't have to go to all this trouble for me.' touched.  During the flight she was given a dish that was filled with so many delicious delicacies, but she only ate a little of each, not wanting to spoil her appetite for the festivities that were to happen later but also not wanting to waste the opportunity to try the delicacies. Her flight took a little under 3 hours before arriving at her destination.  Off the plane, she stretched; glad to be back on solid ground.    The jet, as luxurious as it was, didn't compare to the feeling of being on solid ground.  Looking around she noticed that a familiar someone was waiting for her at the bottom of the runway, and behind him was parked a limo.  Waving to the man, and smiling brightly, she walked over to the male.  

"I didn't expect you to be here"

"I am here to make sure nothing goes wrong," the guy said in a clipped tone

"Gotcha" she said, touched that Wufei(yes, it's Wufei) actually wanted to make sure that everything went smoothly.  Getting into the car, with Wufei getting in behind her she told the driver that they were ready to go.  

            Arriving at their destination Hilde got out of the car.  Surveying the area around she took in a breath.  The area surrounding the building was magnificent.  The area was lush and green, the air crisp.   The building itself was nothing to be ashamed of either, it was like a manor, three stories tall, it looked like those old Victorian houses that they used to have on earth, the place just seemed like it came right out of a fairytale.   There was just the feeling of peace emanating from the vicinity.  A tap on her shoulder broke her out of her reverie, turning, Wufei said, "We should be going in" walking ahead of her.  Taking one last deep breath of the fresh air to calm her nerves, she followed Wufei through the now open main doors.  Now inside, she asked the first person that she saw, which happened to be a maid,

"Is everything ready yet?"

"Just about madam"

"Good, let's get ready, he should be here soon."

Meanwhile…

Duo was still on the jet, apparently the plane had encountered some minor problems it wasn't anything serious, but enough to delay them for an hour or so.  Otherwise the flight would have taken approximately 3 hours.  A little over an hour later… 'Finally', he thought, when the pilot finally announced that the plane was ready to land, and to return to his seat and buckle up.  Off the limo he saw a recognizable figure standing in front of a limo waiting for him.

"Hey, buddy, how ya been doin?" he said cheerfully to the figure.  All he got in response was the famous deathglare from, none other than; Heero Yuy and a brisk "Get in the car Maxwell."

"All right all ready I'll get in" he said to Heero.    "Geez, Heero you haven't changed much have you?" he mumbled to himself.  Getting into the limo, he noticed that Heero wasn't getting into the passenger part of the limo with him, but he was getting into the driver's seat.  "You're driving?"

"Yes." He said coldly.  Then started the limo.  Obvious that that was the end of their conversation, Duo started humming, because he knew, that if he even tried talking to Heero, then he would either get a glare from Heero or him saying 'omae o korosu'.  But apparently not even humming was allowed because Duo received a 'Death Glare' from Heero through the rearview mirror.  Sticking his tongue out, he stopped humming.

            Finally reaching their destination after, to Duo, an eternity they reached Quatre's place.  Looking out the window as they pulled up the driveway, he thought to himself 'this place never fails to astonish me.'  Getting out of the limo he briskly walked into the house wanting to get the mission over and done with as soon as possible.  He didn't want to be away from Hilde longer than he had to be.  With that in mind, he rang the doorbell, with Heero coming up behind him.  A butler opened the door and ushered then in, saying that "Master Quatre is expecting you, he will be down shortly" and "Will you please proceed to the waiting room, Master Quatre will join you there soon" and will that he excused himself saying that he had something to attend to.  Doing as asked the two pilots proceeded to the waiting room, but what Duo found odd, was that the lights were turned out in the room 'someone must have turned off the lights by accident or something' he thought.  Walking cautiously into the room, so to not trip on anything, he felt around for a light switch.  But despite of his carefulness he stumbled into something, or someone because whatever he had stumbled on gave a muffled protest.  "Who's there?"  Duo asked, slightly alarmed that someone would be on the floor in the dark.

"*Sigh* Guess the surprise is over."  That someone mumbled.  Louder they said "Might as well do it now" suddenly the lights went on and people jumped out, form behind couches chairs, and under tables and desks, "Surprise" "Happy Birthday" they said.  And standing in front of Duo when the lights went on, and Duo could see, was Hilde.  "Are you surprised?" she asked.  "…" Duo was speechless; he didn't know how to react to all of it.  No one had ever thrown him a surprise party before.  "Duo?"  Hilde asked tentatively "Are you alright?"  That snapped him out of his speechlessness.  "Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?  I was just a little surprised." then "You planned a surprise party for me?" she nodded her head in affirmation "no one has ever done that for me before" he said in a low voice.  "Thank you" and with that he grabbed Hilde and gave her a huge kiss on the lips, right in front of everybody.  When the kiss ended Hilde seemed dazed.  "It wasn't just my idea, everyone helped out" "Why don't you kiss everyone else here as well then?" "Thanks everyone, for planning this party for me, but you all know that I only have eyes for Hilde".   Looking around he noticed that all the Gundam pilots were there, even Wufei.  Walking up to him he taunted "Hey Wuffie! I didn't expect you to be here! I didn't know you cared so much." he said 

"I don't, but your onna convinced me to come, but now I regret it"

"Hey, don't say that!  Enjoy yourself, have a good time." "Maybe Sally might show up eh?" nudging him in the side.  In response, all he received from Wufei was a glare and a look at Wufei's back.  After talking to Wufei he went around greeting other people, people like the other Gundam pilots, Relena and various other friends.  And basically just having a good time.

Mission Accomplished.

The End

A.N- Well, how did u like the story?  I hadn't planned on the story ending like this, but that's how it turned out. I hope u don't think it's too bad, considering this is my first fic.  Please, review and tell me what you think.  Thanks for reading =)


End file.
